Yami's eyes
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Dedicated to Puzzleshippig fans!Oneshot. sonfic. At a dance, Yugi reflects on how happy he is to have Yami, and his eyes.song by the Naked Brothers Band. YxYY rated for some Lime.


**Yami's eyes**

Me: Hey guys. Here's another oneshot for ya!

Yami: Oh joy. What's it about? Torture?

Me: No! Check the title why don't you.

Yami: Your writing about my eyes?

Me: Yeah.

Yami: Why?

Me: Hey, Yugi's gonna be thinking of this stuff so don't yell at me.

Yugi: Hey guys, I'm late again I see.

Yami: Are you thinking dirty thoughts?

Yugi: No not at the moment why?

Me: Yami, they're not dirty thoughts like that so just chill!

Yugi: Wait! What?

Yami: Chill? Chill! I'll show you chill:.jumps on YoH and they wrestle.:

Yugi: Hey, what are you two talking about?

Me:.pins Yami and gets up.: Oh well, let's just read the story.

Yami: Fine.

Yugi: O.O??

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the song 'Beautiful Eyes' by Nat Wolff of the Naked Brothers Band.**

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

**Note:**

_Italics-song_

'_**Bold italics'-Yugi's thoughts**_

**!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Hey Yugi, are you coming to the dance tonight?" Jou asked as he ran up to Yugi. It was after school at this time and the dance was tonight.

"Yeah, I'm coming. How about you?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's couples only so I'm taking Seto."

"It's still hard to imagine you two together."

"I know, but we only yelled at each other because we cared, I think. I don't remember what he said. So anyways, who are you taking?" Jou asked.

"Yami of course. We're together remember? You were there."

"Oh yeah. It's just that when I'm on an adrenaline rush, I tend to forget things," Jou said sheepishly.

"Why are you on an adrenaline rush?" Yugi asked.

"I'm waiting for Seto. He's supposed to be here so we can get ready for the dance."

"Okay. Well I gotta go. I have to find Yami. He's waiting for me somewhere."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!" Yugi set off to go find Yami. He eventually found him standing at a Sakura Tree, which is one of his favorite spots. Yugi walked over to Yami and kissed him. "Hey koi. Are you ready for the dance tonight?"

"With you, I'm always ready."

"That was kind of corny."

"Hey, I try!" Then they walked home to get ready for the dance. They had one arm around each other.

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

Later...

It was getting dark outside as Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, and Kaiba were driving to the dance. They decided to ride together because it made sense anyways. They found the school where the dance was being held. They got out of the limo (AN: What a way to make an entrance!) and went inside the school. They split up to different places and started dancing.

"I love this!" Yugi shouted.

"Me too! And I love you!" Yami shouted.

"I know and me too!" Yugi shouted back.

After a while the DJ came to a slow song. All the couples started dancing close. Yami and Yugi held each other and Yami rested is head on Yugi's shoulder as Yugi did the same. Kaiba and Jonouchi were doing the same thing too. The song was called Beautiful Eyes. Yugi was starting to think about Yami as he listened to the song.

_Blonde hair_

_Shiny blue eyes_

_Face made of gold_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

_They draw me in_

'_**Tri-colored hair and shiny crimson eyes. Face made of sun kissed tan. I'm hypnotized by those eyes, I'd love to look at them forever,'**_ Yugi thought.

_So please take my hand_

_I would be honored to dance with you_

_Maybe have a chance with you_

'_**I am honored to dance with you Yami. I really hope I have a chance with you.'**_ "Um Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"We'll always be together right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Beautiful one_

_Beautiful girl_

_Hypnotized by your beautiful eyes_

'_**Yami, you really are so beautiful and your eyes are too,'**_ Yugi thought.

_Beautiful eyes in disguise _

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

'_**Don't worry Yami, I won't let anyone take the sparkle in those eyes away from you. I will not let any man take you away from me. We're each other's world.'**_

_I'd be happy to sit with you_

_Tell you that life's all new_

_So please take my hand_

'_**Take my hand Yami and we can overcome life's obstacles together.'**_ Yugi was completely content dancing with Yami and Yami was content dancing with Yugi. _**'I wish we could stay like this forever.'**_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_They're really nice I despise_

_Any man who would take you away_

_Beautiful eyes_

'_**You're eyes really are nice Yami, and no one will be able to take their shine away. I would despise any man that would take away my Yami.'**_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_Beautiful eyes in disguise_

_They will arise I despise_

_Any man who would take them away_

_Beautiful eyes_

_Beautiful eyes..._

'_**Under that tough expression you put on most of the time, your eyes are beautiful. No one can take that away. I love you Yami and I always will.'**_

The song was over and so was the dance. Kaiba and Jou went off to 'wait for Yami and Yugi' (AN: Make out central: P).

Yami and Yugi came out of the school next and Yugi grabbed Yami's face for a kiss. Yugi's tongue was running across Yami's lips for entrance and Yami accepted it. After a tongue war they parted their lips. "So Yugi, how was tonight?" Yami asked.

"Tonight was great Yami." They started to walk to the limo when Yugi said something: "Yami, you have very beautiful eyes."

"Thanks. You have beautiful eyes too."

"I mean it, your eyes have this unique sparkle to it like you know something we don't know about."

"Yugi, where is this coming from?"

"Nothing, I just love your eyes."

"I love your eyes too. They have a sparkle in them too."

"Thanks."

They found the limo with Kaiba and Jou in the limo already. They looked pretty flushed for a reason. "Do we even want to know?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Yami said.

They got into the limbo and it drove off. While they were driving, Yugi had one last thought: _**'If only we could know what Yami's eyes know.'**_ before they drove off into the night.

**!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Me: So what do you think?

Yugi: T-T Great!

Me: Your crying.

Yugi: It was a tear jerker to me.

Me: Okay, what about you Yami?

Yami: T-T Do you really love my eyes?

Yugi: Yes, they are beautiful and I love you too.

Yami: Me too. :.then they run off to the closet.:

Me: Come on guys, don't make it any cornier than it is. But seriously it did sound good. Anyways review please!!! (\/)-bunny ears


End file.
